goopadoopashoopaloopaughfandomcom-20200213-history
UToC
JayGT: Ultimate Tournament of Champions could be a special edition of JayGT, where every Got Talent winner from across the world compete for the title of World Champion, along with those that won JayGT.. JayGT (all locks) *Shin Lim, Magician *Cirque Du Soleil, Circus Performers *Robotboys, Popping Dance Duo *David Blaine, Magician *Aaron Crow, Danger Act/Illusionist *Xclusive, Robotic Mime Dancer *Sobhi Shaker, Magician *Recycled Percussion, Percussion Band *John Mulaney, Stand-up Comedian *Kseniya Simonova, Sand Artist *2CELLOS, Cellist Duo *Mochi, Multimedia Juggler America's Got Talent (all locks) *Bianca Ryan, Singer *Terry Fator, Singing Ventriloquist *Neal E. Boyd, Opera Singer *Kevin Skinner, Country Singer *Michael Grimm, Singer/Guitarist *Landau Eugene Murphy Jr., Singer *Olate Dogs, Dog Act *Kenichi Ebina, Dancer *Mat Franco, Magician *Paul Zerdin, Ventriloquist *Grace VanderWaal, Singer/Ukekelist *Darci Lynne, Singing Ventriloquist Britain's Got Talent (all locks) *Paul Potts, Opera Singer *George Sampson, Dancer *Diversity, Dance Group *Spelbound, Acrobatic Group *Jai McDowall, Singer *Ashleigh & Pudsey, Dog Act *Attraction, Shadow Dance Group *Collabro, Vocal Group *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act *Richard Jones, Magician *Tokio Myers, Pianist *Lost Voice Guy, Stand-up Comedian Australia's Got Talent (all locks) *Bonnie Anderson, Singer *Smokin' Joe Robinson, Guitarist *Mark Vincent, Opera Singer *Justice Crew, Dance Group *Jack Vidgen, Singer *Andrew De Silva, Singer *Uncle Jed, Band *Fletcher Pilon, Singer France's Got Talent *Salah, Dancer (lock) *Les Echos-liés, Comic Group *Die Mobiliés, Shadow Dance Group *Simon Heule, Acrobat *Jean-Baptiste Guégan, Singer Pilipina's Got Talent *Marcelito Pomoy, Singer *Power Duo, Contemporary Dance Duo (lock) *Kristel de Catalina, Spiral Pole Dancer (lock) Asia's Got Talent *El Gamma Penumbra, Shadow Dance Group (lock) *The Sacred Riana, Scary Illusionist (lock) All Others Africa *Two Brothers Sylla, Acrobats *Strauss Serpent, Contortionist Dancer Albania *Fiqiri Luli & Sabrina Troushku, Circus Dancers Arab *Amr Qatamesh, Muslim Poetry Act (lol) *Khawater Al-Zalam, Blacklight Dancer Argentina *Daniel Ferreyra, Guitarist *Diego Gutierrez, Accordionist Armenia *Samvel Davtyan, Singer *Samvel Harutyunyan, Singer Azerbaijan *Elkhan Mammadov, Magician Belarus *INFINITY, Dance Group Belgium *Michael Lanzo, Singer *Domenico Vaccaro, Pole Dancer *Baba Yega, Dancing Aliens (lock) Brazil *Domingues da Palha, Coconut Leaf Musician (wtf) Bulgaria *Plamen Lubenov, Wheelchair Breakdancer *Vivo Montana, Band Cambodia *Yoeun Pisey, Singer *The King, Dance Group Canada *Sagkeeng's Finest, Clogging Group (lock) Chile *Carolina and Felipe, Dance Duo *Hugo Macaya, Singer China *Liu Wei, Armless Pianist *Zhuo Jun, Popping Dancer *Wang Jungru, Acrobat (lock) Colombia *Paolo Alexander Gonzalez, Pianist *Byron Gonzalez, Speed Painter Croatia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Montenegro *Tihomir Bendelja, Baton Twirler *Promenada Klub, Shadow Dance Group *Denis Barta, Autistic Blind Singer (lol) Czech Republic & Slovakia *DaeMen, Balancing Duo *Atai Omurzakov, Robot Dancer (lock) *Act 4 Slovakia, Bicycle Dance Group *Nikoleta Surinova, Drummer Denmark *Copenhagen Drummers, Military Drummers *Thor Mikkelsen, Beatboxer *Moonlight Brothers, Dance Duo (lock) Ecuador *Luis Castillo, Comedian *CAN Group, Dog Act *Juventud Bolivarense, Band Estonia *Erki-Andres Nuut, Leaf Player (sigh) Finland *Aleksi Vahapassi, Beatboxer *VIP Bartenders, Jugglers *Antton Puonti, Hand Squeezer (lock) Georgia *Nona Giunashvili, Sand Artist *Eka Abuladze, Singer *The boys 'boys' chapel and youth team, Choir Germany *Freddy Sahin-Scholl, Singer *Leo Rojas, Panpiper *Lukas & Falco, Dog Act *Marcel Kaupp, Drag Queen *Stevie Starr, Regurgitator (lock) Greece *Christos Zacharopoulos, Singer *House of Drama, Dance Group Hungary *Utasi Árpi, Story Teller *Mészáros János Elek, Singer *Dirty LED Light Crew, Light-Up Dance Crew (lock) Iceland *Brynjar Dagur, Dancer *Johanna Ruth, Singer India *Suresh and Vernon Group, Indian Acrobatic Dance Group *Manik Paul, Indian Aerialist *Flautist Suleiman, Indian Flute Player *Javed Khan, Indian Magician Indonesia *Vania Larissa, Opera Singer *Ariani Putri, Singer Ireland *RDC, Dance Group Israel *Keren Elnekave and Yaniv Swissa, Aerial Acrobat Duo *Tomer Dudai, Magician Italy *Carmen Masola, Opera Singer *Fabrizio Vendramin, Painter *Simone Al Ani, Magician Kazakhstan *Arman Qarınsaw, Singer? Lithuania *Mikas Stankevicius, Tooth Player (sigh) *Project Mayhem, Acrobat Group *Kasparas Bujanauskas, Juggler Mexico *Pablo Lopez, Singer *Fernando Badillo, Violinist Mongolia *Enkh-Erdene, Country Singer *Bilegt, Magician Moldova *Monica Pirlici, Poet *Ana Munteanu, Singer Myanmar *Wai Yan Naing, Danger Magician (lock) *Jar Jet Aung, Robot Dancer *Jimmy Ko Ko, Contemporary Dancer *Ayar Maung Team, Elephant Dance Team (wtf) *Junior Creative Dance, Shadow Dance Group Netherlands *Danielle Bubberman, Contortionist *DDF Crew, Jump Roper Dance Group (lock) *Amira Willighagen, Opera Singer *The Fire, Hip-Hop Dance Crew New Zealand *Chaz Cummings, Dancer *Clara van Wel, Singer Nigeria *Amarachi Uyanne, Dancer *Robots for Christ, Popping Dance Duo (lock) Norway *Quick Style, Dance Trio (lock) *Kristian Ronning, Rapper *Odin Landbakk, Guitarist *Vilde Winge, Sign Language Performer (wtf) Peru *Alessandra Aguirre, Singer *Rod Martin, Painter *Gianfranco Huanqui, Rubik's Cube Solver (sigh) Poland *Kacper Sikora, Singer *Tetiana Galitsyna, Sand Artist *Lukas Gogol, Accordionist *Duo Destiny, Hand Balancing Duo Portugal *Abstractin, Breakdancer *The ArtGym Company, Gymnastic Group *Antonio Casalinho, Dancer Romania *Cristian Gog, Mentalist *Brio Sonores, Opera Singers *Speedcubing, Rubik's Cube Solving Trio (what's with all these damn Rubik's cube winners?) *Laura Bretan, Opera Singer (lock) *Lorelai Mosneguțu, Armless Singer/Pianist/Painter (wtf) Russia *Dima Shine, Gymnastics Parade (wtf) *Viktor Kochkin and Danil Anastasin, Legless Breakdancers (ffs) *Igor Butorin, Hula-Hoop Artist *"I Team" Group", Trampolinists *Vardanyan Brothers, Acrobat Duo Serbia *Milica Dokic and Nenad Mahmutovic, Dance Duo *Bojana and Nikola Pekovic, Music Duo *Bar Strong, Acrobatic Team Slovakia *Old School Brothers, Dancers Slovenia *Lina Kuduzovic, Singer *Julija Kramar, Opera Singer *Alja Krusic, Singer *Jana Susteric, Singer *Jernej Kozan, Dancer *WildArt, Instrumentalist Duo *Tjasa Dobravec, Pole Dancer South Africa *Darren Rajbal, Hip-Hop Dancer *James Bhemgee, Opera Singer *Botlhale Boikanyo, Poet (sigh) *Johnny Apple, Singer *Tholwana Mohale, Singer/Guitarist *DJ Arch JNR, DJ (lock) *Kryptonite Dance Academy, Dance Group *AnecNote, A Cappella Group South Korea *Joo Ming-Jong, Popping Dancer *Blue Whale Bros, Popping Dance Duo (lock) Spain *Salva Rodriguez, Singer *Cristina Ramos, Singer (lock) *El Tekila, Fodder Dancer *Cesar Brandon, Poet (ffs) Sri Lanka *Navy Angampora Pool, Martial Arts Group Sweden *Zillah & Totte, Ventriloquist *Zara Larsson, Singer *Charlie Caper, Magician *Jill Svensson, Opera Singer *Simon Westlund, Rubik's Cube Solver (ffs) *Ibrahim Nasrullayev, Singer *Madeleine Hilleard, Singer *Jon Henrik, Singer/Pianist (should be a fucking lock) Switzerland *Maya Wirz, Opera Singer *Eliane Muller, Singer *Flavio Rizzello, Singer *Jason Brugger, Acrobat Thailand *Myra Molloy, Opera Singer *Leng Keawdee, Aerial Acrobat *Somchai Nilsree, Singer/Guitarist *Wheelchair Dance, Wheelchair Dance Group *Thaiphukuew, Dance Group *Duo Soul Sister, Aerialist Duo *KV Family, Aerial Group Turkey *Bilal Avcı and Uğur Karameşe, Popping Dance Duo *Sefa Doğanay, Imitator (kys) *Ali Yeşilırmak and Max the Dog, Dog Act *Atalay Demirci, Comedian *Burak & Kivanc, Magic Duo *Yunus Karaca, Comedian *Hayatın Ritmini Yakala, Comedian *Queens Of The Dance, Dance Group Ukraine *Olena Kovtun, Singer *Vitaliy Luzkar, Illusionist *Workout, Acrobats (lol) *Lisapetny Battalion, Singers *The Dudnik Family, Acrobats *Said Abd Allah Dzhurdi, Singer Vietnam *Đăng Quân & Bảo Ngọc, Dance Duo *Trần Hữu Kiên, Opera Singer *Nguyễn Đức Vĩnh, Theater Performer *Nguyễn Trọng Nhân, Drummer